


when the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom...

by naminobis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Shrine, Gen, OC Author, Romance Academy 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminobis/pseuds/naminobis
Summary: A page dedicated to the best girl in Romance Academy 7 (ロマンス・アカデミー・７).
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	when the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



[dotgiffany.neocities.org](https://dotgiffany.neocities.org/)


End file.
